


Painful Echoes

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Ducktales Stuff [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: "I wish I wasn't a triplet,"....or in other words, Dewey strikes a nerve.And none of the boys quite know what to make of the aftermath.





	Painful Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fruits of my boredom.
> 
> And I think almost anybody with siblings has said something along the lines of "I wish I was an only child," especially when they were young, and don't have a better way of communicating their frustration, no matter how much they actually get along otherwise.
> 
> I know I sure have.

"I wish I wasn't a triplet!" Dewey screamed, throwing the piece of ripped paper on the ground. Other Shoppers were staring, offering looks of pity at the clearly overworked man in his 20's with triplet toddlers bouncing around the aisle. Huey looked up at his Uncle, expecting him to get upset and start scolding his bickering brothers and taking them right out of the store.  
But instead Uncle Donald was tearing up right in the store, gripping the shopping cart tightly, "Dewey, please, don't say that,"  
"Sir do you need any help," A kindly looking older woman approached, "just one kid can be a handful, much less three, all on your own huh? I'm sure you're a good dad, kids can difficult,"  
Donald for once didn't bother to correct her.  
Donald hesitated a moment before shaking his head, trying to wipe away tears, "Thanks, but I think I'll just check out now, I'll finish my shopping later, come on boys,"  
The triplets trailed behind Donald in curiosity as they walked to the cash register, and checked out in silence.  
"Cute boys well behaved too," the cashier said with a smile, handing each one a sticker.  
Donald gave a weak chuckle, and a terse smile, "Thanks,"  
Donald loaded the groceries into the van, and then one by one, a frequent ritual, buckled the boys in, Louie in the center, then Dewey, and around to the other side for Huey. Donald got up to the front seat started the car... and just sat there gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
After a few seconds crying was heard. The boys shared looks with each other.  
They could handle yelling and scolding, could handle being put in timeout and put to bed early.  
But they had never seen Uncle Donald quite like this before.  
Donald had broken down sobbing, his forehead pressed into the steering wheel.  
"Uncle Donald, are you okay," Huey asked.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at Louie," Dewey apologized, fidgeting in his car seat.  
"I'm sorry for tearing the shopping list," Louie added.  
"It's... It's alright boys,"  
"But you're crying?" Huey pointed out. Donald glanced in the back mirror.  
"How about we eat ice cream when we get back," Louie suggested, "Then you'll feel better,"  
Donald gave a fond smile, despite the tears, and looked back in the mirror towards the boys, who were all looking at him worried. He looked away again, and in a quiet voice requested one thing, "Boys, you're lucky, you know,"  
"Lucky?"  
"You have each other... no matter wha..." Donald petered off and looked up towards the sky, and took a deep breath, "You have each other, not everyone has built-in friends like you do,"  
"They're annoying," Dewey grumbled.  
"I know Dewey, but trust me. You'd miss them if they were gone,"  
"Nu-uh,"

"I wish I wasn't a twin!" Donald snapped.  
"Now Donald, don't say that,"  
Della sniffled back tears, before snapping back angrily "Well who needs you anyway,"  
"I hope you disappear, and you never come back!"  
"Well, maybe I will, and then you can sit, all by yourself in _your_ stinky room, and when people ask, 'Whatever happened to Della Duck?' you can say, I don't know, why do you care, all I care about is my stupid-"

"Life is funny like that," Donald mused silently, as he unbuckled three, wide-eyed boys one by one, and brought them into the house, and glanced up towards McDuck Manor.  
Funny was one word for it anyway.


End file.
